


Cocoon Within Her Eyes

by Sugarbubbleslove



Category: Final Fantasy XIII-2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/F, Gen, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarbubbleslove/pseuds/Sugarbubbleslove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he sees Cocoon reflecting in her eyes, he knows that the pain was worth just this moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cocoon Within Her Eyes

Title: Cocoon within Her Eyes

Characters: Noel/Serah

Rating: Mature

Disclaimers: I do not own anyone/anything from the forum Final Fantasy. Square Soft/Enix owns Final Fantasy and its characters. There is no copyright infringement intended. I do not make any profit/money or take any credit.

Summary: When he sees Cocoon reflecting in her eyes, he knows that the pain was worth just this moment.

Warnings: Sexual Themes, slight spoilers.

A/N: Prompt for 18th May, Noel/Serah: Stars - There was something about seeing stars in her eyes that makes him believe that living is worth it.

Timeline: Future fic - spoilers for XIII-2

Word Count: 1,326

Betaed: Only by Me

 

Cocoon within Her Eyes

He lifts his head to stare down at her, in awe when he sees her glowing from the light of Cocoon as it still hang in the sky, shining brightly like the moon. He can see the world reflecting in her eyes and marvelled at how right it looks. It is almost like she is its angel, it's protector and he can't think it would suit another's eye.

The wave of water crashes into them but they take no notice. They were on the beach of New Bodhum, even though Cocoon was still intact and people could live on it, the crystal pillar suspended between them has become a bridge for those wishing to go back and forth. New Bodhum isn't called New Bodhum but in their hearts and memories, it shall always bear that name, despite the fact that the only building was their home that they had built, wanting a least one part of their memories to be true.

He had changed the past and future, allowing the ties of destiny to be straightened. Caius no longer held the power of being a guardian and Yeul; she no longer held the power of being a Seeress. She was no longer bound by the curse of dying a young death, much to Caius' relief.

He had become the next guardian and Serah had become the next Seeress, like it had should have been in the first place. Having two guardians and two Seeress had thrown the world into further chaos until Hope had discovered what had gone wrong and with Noel's help, everything had gone back to normal.

Serah came back with her memories despite dying in Noel's arms and it was revealed that it was a gift from Etro as thanks for helping her to restore the balance. Etro was still the goddess, no longer fading as she never interfered. They had done that by themselves, willing themselves to live.

He had come back to her, another gift from Etro and they had refused to be separated.

That was why they liked making love on the beach of New Bodhum. It was where they had first met, where they had first started out on their travels and it was where they had, in the future, discovered the messages that encouraged them to go on despite knowing of the darkness that awaited them.

When he sees Cocoon reflected in her eyes, he knows it was worth everything he had gone through, all the loss he had experienced because it had allowed him this moment with the woman he had grown to love during their travels.

One of her hands cupped his cheek, her thumb rubbing against his bottom lip as she smiled softly up at him and he was struck once more at how angelic she looked. The water crashed into them once more, turning her pink hair dark before she lifted her head, allowing their lips to meet. He kissed her back just as softly, not wanting to break the moment but she was determined, her hand sliding over his cheek, her arm over his shoulder and pulled him against her slender body, her breasts pressing against his chest.

She soon used her hips to roll them over so she was now straddling him and she broke the kiss, straightening up. His hands went to her waist, needing to touch her, to assure himself that she was real, that she wasn't a dream or a figment of his imagination. That they were together and whole, no longer to be separated. One of his hands slid up her body until he cupped her cheek. She turned her head, kissing the centre of his palm as she rocked against him.

She smiled when he groaned her name, relishing the control she had over him as she moved harder but still prorogued the slowness, wanting to tease him, to break him until he was out of control. She liked it whenever he was out of control, he tend to take her roughly, harder than he intended. He still held fears that he could hurt her but she was doing everything she could do assure him that he couldn't hurt her, especially in their love-making.

But not tonight, he wanted to savour her and she knew that, which is why she went slow. Her hands caressed his chest, his arms before their hands met and their fingers linked together, holding on. With a subtle tug on them, Noel straightened up answering her need to have him close and he kissed her. Their linked hands fell to the sand on either side of them. Her hair brushed against his shoulder and the water crashed slowly and softly in time with their movements.

It was like the ocean was a part of them, a part of their love-making which was another reason why he liked making love to her on the beach. It didn't feel right to be confined to their room when they had the beach to themselves. They travelled through different times, slept and fought outside. While they had their home that they had built from scratch with their own hands, being outside when they made love was very much a part of them.

To have the night sky, the sun or even the rain as their backgrounds, to have the glow of cocoon or the sun shining off their bodies, to have the rain mixing with their sweat, their hair becoming darker, bringing out the intensity in their eyes. It never failed to take his breath away when she would smile, no matter what the weather was like, happy and alive. It always made his heart clench and swell with love, to know that she was alive and happy, to know that she was his and not some goddess' toy.

He whispered 'Cocoon's angel' against her lips and she smiled softly as she broke apart, looking down at him with dark blue eyes before she cupped his cheek and shook her head.

"My angel," she whispered, resting her forehead against his as she reached the edge of her pleasure, gasping his name as she tightened around him, her body arching as he kissed her collarbone, soothing and exciting her, groaning when she encouraged him to follow her over the edge, which he did, never wanting to leave her alone.

Soon they were gasping as he lay on the soft sandy beach with her shuddering body resting against his. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as he stared up at the bright stars that filled the sky, almost glowing in tune with their heartbeats.

She sighed as she came down from her high and shifted her face so she was looking up at him. His dark hair was shiny from both sweat and the water. His blue eyes stared up at the sky with a look of wonder and it never failed to make her smile at how mature yet boyish he could be when he wanted to be. It made her heart hurt to know that he still remembered the other timeline yet at the same time, it made her heart swell, he was still the same Noel she had gotten to know over their travels, the same one she had slowly fallen in love with.

She pushed herself up onto her elbows and he shifted his eyes to meet hers. He gave her that slow heart-melting smile she had come to love, one of his hands coming up to push her hair away from her face so he could see her better.

"It's worth it, Noel," she whispered before she leaned in and kissed him once more. It was worth it and if he had to, he would go through it all again just to see Cocoon in her eyes, those eyes that were now alit with happiness, love and content.

The End


End file.
